There are numerous coin actuated devices which are designed to dispense prizes or goods and wide variety of structures. One class of device related to the present invention is referred to in the coin operated amusement industry as a crane. Cranes require the exercise of skill on behalf of the operator to maneuver a capturing device, such as a bucket or claw which is suspended on a chain or cable over a playing field which has been filled with prizes. The operator can control the positioning of the bucket above a playing field along two axises positioned in a plane displaced parallel with respect to the playing field. When the desired position of the bucket has been selected by the operator with respect to the playing filed, a switch is activated to lower the capturing device from the chain or cable toward the playing surface until it comes into contact with either prizes or the bottom surface of the field. In response to a signal that downward movement has been impeded, the sides of the bucket close, typically in a clamshell type arrangement. In an alternative embodiment, a claw is employed which is made up of a plurality of arms which are suspended by a chain or line. After the operator selects the location, the claw is lowered with the arms in an open position. When the playing surface is sensed, or after the claw is lowered a predetermined distance, the arms of the claw close inwardly and anything captured is then raised and removed to a dispensing area. Upon closure of the capture device, the motor driving the cable is reversed causing the capture device to move upward and then the capture device is moved away from the playing area to a dispensing area where the prize is released to the operator. In the event a prize is captured by the capturing device, it is carried up and away to a dispensing area where the capture device opens and releases the prizes to an area which can be accessed by the player. The uses of cranes such as described above frequently dispense candy and plush toys and other small prizes which can be suitably grasped by the capturing device.
A disadvantage of conventional cranes as described above is that, despite the exercise of high degree of skill in properly orienting the capturing device over the intended prize, the device often does not result in dispensing a prize. Furthermore, often despite the lack of skill in the operation of the device, a user may nevertheless fortuitously capture a prize. Often the prizes are irregularly shaped and randomly oriented which further contributes to the achievement of unpredictable results. The unpredictable nature of the devices may result in the frustration and dissatisfaction by players. A further disadvantage with conventional cranes is that the nature of the prizes which can be employed in the units may be limited by the physical dimensions of the capturing device or other characteristics which effect the ability of the capturing device to adequately engage the prize.
Another dispensing device relevant to the invention involves a class vending of products or food such as candy or snacks. One successful vending device uses an array of coils on ledges made from stiff wire which resemble extended springs positioned behind a pane of glass. Items which are intended to be dispensed are positioned within the coils and are designated with a unique identification number visible through the glass. Upon payment of a predetermined amount of money, a keyboard having codes corresponding to the position of the wire coils is activated and the operator may select a desired item by the entry of its corresponding code on the keyboard. Upon entry of an identification code, a motor causes the coil corresponding to the code to rotate a predetermined distance which advances the item positioned within the coil forward and out of the coil. The item is dropped off the ledge and into a dispensing area accessible to the operator.
The object of the present invention is to provide a completely new class of device which can be used as either a vending machine or an amusement game which can dispenses items in response to the skill of the operator. A further object of the invention is to provide a device which can dispense a wide variety of diversely shaped items and can dispense tickets. Yet a further object of the game is to provide a new skill amusement game which incorporates a plurality of targets having different degrees of difficulty. Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an appealing skill game which allows for both predictability and control on behalf of the operator.